


Anywhere Else In the World

by shadyplots



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Gay, bisexual britta, lesbian frankie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 14:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12608920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadyplots/pseuds/shadyplots





	Anywhere Else In the World

"I told you, if you want to go and talk, there's better places than my car."

"I don't want to talk!" Britta exclaimed quickly, her face turning pink. She paused, confused by her words. "I mean, I do, but I'm not sad or anything. Plus - I really want to go somewhere private."

"Um, okay." Frankie said, tossing a ringlet over her shoulder. "Well, I'll just finish up this paperwork and we can walk there together. It shouldn't take more than five minutes." Britta nodded with thanks and took a chair at the table. They'd been left alone in the study room; Jeff and Annie were off doing something desperately platonic, Abed was filming another movie with Chang, and the Dean - well, who cares where he was. All that mattered was that while they didn't have anyone who could overhear them, one such person could easily appear. Britta wanted to breach the subject right now, but the idea that someone could discover the secret she was holding made her sick to the stomach. 

"Okay, that's sorted." Frankie announced to nobody in particular, smiling like a dork as she shuffled her papers and edged them into a file folder. "To the carpark?" Her grin was infectious, and the corners of Britta's lip twitched as Frankie picked up her briefcase and headed to the door.

They emerged onto the front steps of a building. It was dark - something neither had registered, being in a windowless room. It was cold too.  _Winter is the worst season_ , Britta thought.  _So depressing and grey, nights lasting longer and the cold reddening my cheeks as I wait for the bus back to the apartment. Abed always insists on watching his favourite christmas specials, and as much as I've grown to love Inspector Spacetime, I don't want to struggle through the hour long holiday feature every single year._

"You've stopped." Frankie noted, smiling still and trying to decipher the vacant expression in Britta's eyes. "Are you daydreaming?" 

"Huh?" Britta murmured, drawn out of her reverie. She descended the steps of the library block slowly, so she was standing next to her companion. "Yes, I was." 

"It's only a short walk to my car..." Frankie said, uselessly. She didn't know what to say, but knew that for too often she created an awkward silence. She didn't mind the peace, but some people did - Frankie knew, for example, how restless Abed got without a situation to obsess over. 

She understood that, to an extent. A lack of a situation usually mean she'd done her job right, but what's a problem solver without problems to solve? 

When they approached the car, Frankie went to unlock it, but Britta put her hand on her shoulder, stopping her. 

"I have... a situation." 

"That's okay." Frankie said. She was used to this. "Give me the details, and I'll sort it out. That's why I'm here." 

Now that Britta had the chance to talk, her mouth dried up and she forgot the plan she'd formulated. She'd given this speech many times in her head - to Annie, the person she knew would listen, to Abed, who would never judge, and then this. To Frankie. The idea she'd settled on, to tell the person most disconnected from the group. The person who probably had the best idea about all these messed up feelings in her head. 

"All my life-" Britta began. "No, wait. That sounds dumb." 

She paused. 

"I've always thought I was straight." Britta began, half laughing at the exhilaration of opening up. "But the thing is, lately, I've been thinking about that quite a bit. I mean, there's been moments in the past, but I never really doubted my heterosexuality." 

"I don't..." Frankie's eyebrows furrowed, and then she caught onto what Britta was trying to say. "Oh!"

"Boys are still, y'know, cool, but occasionally I see a woman, and I'm like... she's hot too!" She began to wave her hands slightly. "Like, I don't feel bisexual or anything, though. And I can't tell Jeff, because what will he even think?" 

Britta's voice edged towards high pitched, and tears began to leak out of her eyes. Frankie wasn't sure what to do. Britta said that she wasn't sad, and Frankie had not expected something like this to happen. Especially not from the straightest girl she'd ever met - Britta seemed so normal and cool, she just went with the flow. Frankie had never felt like that, and she was accustomed to the fact that was the universal gay experience. 

"What helped you come to this conclusion, if you don't mind me asking?" Frankie asked finally, brushing her fringe from her face so she could look seriously into Britta's eyes. 

Britta cringed. She hoped Frankie wouldn't ask. 

"You." She blurted. Then realising what she'd just said... "I- Oh, shit, sorry." 

"Me?" Frankie looked at Britta incredulously. "What do you mean by that, Britta?"

"I mean... oh god, this is so pathetic. You're just so kind to me, and I..." 

Frankie sat there, hands in her lap, eyes wide. 

"I think I have feelings. For you." 

"Okay..." Frankie said, her voice trailing off. "Well." Britta could see from her surprised expression she was not expecting this, and the words she wanted to say were stuck, in the back of her throat. But there was something else too, something Britta couldn't remember from her notes in psychology 101. It was fine - they probably hadn't covered it yet.

"It's not the same as I felt for Jeff!" Britta said quickly, thinking that maybe Frankie was just confused. "Jeff I just thought was, y'know, hot, if a little desperate. I don't expect anything from you." Frankie smiled slightly at this, and she relaxed. She didn't seem so angry at Britta, even if she was going to reject her.

Then, Frankie took other woman's hand in her own, and Britta felt the hairs on her arm prickle slightly with excitement. Frankie was about to say something, and suddenly Britta was unsure whether she'd like what she said. 

"I- god. This is hard, but I completely understand where you're coming from. It took me a long time to come to terms with myself, and I'm very proud of you for coming to me." She cleared her throat. "Britta, I think... you're great." She finished with a smile, and gripped Britta's hand even tighter. "Is that okay with you?" 

"It's more than okay." Britta smiled gently, and then moved closer, breathing in Frankie's scent. She wasn't sure what it was, but it smelt good, better than Jeff's gross Axe spray or whatever he was using. "Do you mind if I kiss you?"

"I'd like that."  

 


End file.
